


Rub Your Darlings

by radkilled



Category: Kill Your Darlings RPF
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, a lot of rubbing is involved, also they may all end up kissing and taking each other's clothes off, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkilled/pseuds/radkilled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When attending the Kill Your Darlings premiere, the cast reminisces about the party they threw before starting to shoot the movie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub Your Darlings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a result of all the time I spent writing fics in aina and beka's askbox.  
> This is my first english work. English is not my mother tongue so sorry in advance if some parts do not make sense.

Daniel couldn’t remember clearly why they were all getting together before the premiere of the movie. It was probably important for John, and thus for each and every single member of the cast as well. None of them wanted to only _please_ their director, it was actually a thrill for all of them to be able to gather before walking down the red carpet together and answering questions from the press. Daniel knew exactly what kind of stuff he was about to be asked but he showed no sign of annoyance whatsoever. He’d been doing this job for so many years now, he couldn’t bother over that kind of details and let it ruin all the fun. He was always immensely proud of being an actor and getting parts in such wonderful movies as _Kill Your Darlings_. 

John hugged him and took a step back, both his hands still on Dan’s shoulders, his eyes focused on Dan’s face as if he was facing him for the first time in his life and discovering how handsome he actually was. 

“You look…”

John sighed, at a complete loss for words, simply staring at Dan standing there in his suit that was definitely going to steal everyone’s attention. All eyes would probably be on him tonight and John wondered for a second if Dan was still aware of how good he looked after spending half is life getting used to people’s staring at him mostly for his fame more than anything else. 

“God, I’m so proud we got this far. I mean… I’m so proud we got to make this movie, I’m so happy you were a part of it.”

In his chest, John could feel his heart beating faster than ever, his mind going back to that day when he finally plucked up enough courage to send Dan an email asking him if he still wanted to be a part of _Kill Your Darlings_. 

 _Abso-fucking-lutely_ , had replied Dan the next morning, having John always grinning for no reason and making plans to find the rest of his cast. 

“You were abso-fucking-lutely perfect for this role.”

Daniel laughed, taking John’s hands gently off his shoulders, feeling like the director was actually the one needing a hand to rest on his right now. John really seemed to be overwhelmed by everything that was happening lately and Dan was so glad he could witness all this. In moments like these, Dan was immediately reminded of all the reasons why he was doing this job, why he loved it so much and why he still wanted to be an actor for as long as he possibly could. It was not his first night on the red carpet and the crowd outside was not as loud and as cheering as the one he knew back when he was still a franchise actor, but it had never felt as new and exciting as tonight was. 

Daniel was about to speak and confess to John how much he loved him as director but also as a friend, and that he couldn’t wait to work with him again. He probably would have thanked him too, if only he had enough time…

“You are abso-fucking-lutely right, John.”

Dane had just walked in, his deep blue eyes on Dan, his perfect little smirk enlightening his entire face. His skin seemed all the more soft, his lips all the more shiny and red. 

John turned around to face him and smiled as well, complimenting the both of them, not even noticing that Dane and Dan were currently gazing at each other, their lips sealed, their eyes doing all the talking. It was funny how it felt as if time had just stopped. _Exactly like in the movie_ , thought Dan, thinking about that one scene he shared with Dane in which the world had just stopped from spinning and the people around them seemed paralyzed. 

Were their hearts the only moving thing left in this room right now ? 

Yes, probably. 

And they were beating in unison. 

Daniel’s cheeks turned slightly pink, his tongue licking his lips slowly since his mouth felt suddenly dry, his eyes drifting away when Jack Huston suddenly walked in, followed by Ben Foster who didn’t bother stubbing out his cigarette. 

Jack greeted everyone warmly before turning to Daniel. He was actually standing so close to him that Dan had to look up, glancing at Jack’s shoulders, so broad and strong. 

Not to break the habit, Jack put his hands on Dan’s arms, rubbing his thumbs there, his green eyes meeting Dan’s, leaning a bit forward to make sure he couldn’t see anyone else but him.

“So… You ready, Danny ?”

Jack cracked up when Daniel rolled his eyes, smacking his chest gently to pull him away. 

“Fuck you, I never should have told you how much I hate being called _that_.”

Jack shrugged. “Well that’s too bad… Danny…”

Daniel took Jack’s hands off of him, acting as if he was actually pissed but only to find himself moving closer to Ben so he could finally shake his hand. Jack’s smile had never been brighter. 

“You said a lot of other things that night, remember ?” Jack then said, feeling proud every time he could talk about that little party their director had thrown before they started shooting the movie. 

And of course, Dan could remember. 

He could remember everything, mostly because he was the most sober of them all, having only drunk one glass of champagne before spending the entire night just smoking cigarettes. He must have said “ _I don’t do the cannabis_ ” at least a hundred times that night, laughing at how accurate this line was. He could remember going on about music and talking about his favorite bands for hours. He could remember Dane’s gaze and the way his lips were parting every single time they were just staring at each other. He could remember Jack watching them for a while before he felt the need to walk up to Dan and just kiss him, completely out of nowhere, as if he couldn’t bare the tension in the room any longer, pulling Dan up against the wall to rub his hands over his waist, making a mess out of Dan’s hair and kissing him as if his life was depending on it. 

He could remember Dane’s eyes still on him while he was moaning Jack’s name, his hands holding on to his shirt, his nails scratching his shoulders through the fabric, so desperate and longing for Jack to actually rub his palms all over his body. Dane didn’t move though, contemplating Dan from across the room ; Dan, who was being ruined by Jack’s rough kisses on his soft and pale skin. Dan could also remember Dane’s smirk, the same one he had in the library scene a few months later, when Erin was on her knees and pretending to be giving his character’s first blow job. 

He could remember John being more amazed than anything by that particular look that Dane had on his face. _Who wouldn’t be ?_

He could remember Ben’s voice somewhere in the room who was probably making the most hilarious comments, struggling not to show a tiny bit of jealousy when Jack’s fingertips were suddenly brushing Dan’s cock through the fabric of his jeans. 

He could remember how out of breath he was, his whole body pressed up against the wall. He could remember the way he was panting. 

“Oh God, Jack… Fuck…”

Of course, Daniel had not forgotten about any of this, and now that Jack was reminding him of what had happened, or just mentioning it casually so he would see the confused look on Dan’s face again, Dan felt the same warmth rising in his belly. 

Dan did not blush nor did he say anything. 

His eyes fell on Dane again instead. 

Dane did not say a word. He was probably saving them for later on that night, when the premiere would then be over and it would only be the few of them again. 

For some reason Daniel could not explain, he had felt the need to apologize to Dane after the party, as if he had done something awfully wrong, as if the thought of Dane witnessing him _like this_ was somehow making him a bit uncomfortable. 

“Oh, don’t you worry about that.” had said Dane, shrugging. “I love the fact that we can all be _that_ intimate. It’s really no biggie.” 

But still, whenever Jack was mentioning that particular night in front of everyone else, Dan was immediately turning to Dane, making sure that he was not going to be pissed about all this, only to find Dane smiling at him which was confusing him even more. Was he expecting Dane to get jealous ? He couldn’t tell for sure. 

But the world fell silent again as they had only eyes for each other, Dan wanting nothing more but to taste the words on Dane’s tongue, feed from them, let them sink deep inside his own skin, knowing that this was the only way he could feel more alive than ever before. 

Dan looked away, feeling the warmth rising to his cheeks, slightly uneased by the idea of Dane seeing him like this and figuring out what was actually going on in his mind. 

Daniel’s bodyguard, Sam, seemed to appear out of thin air, so tall he couldn’t be missed, his muscles still tight in his suit. He walked through the little crowd that the cast of the movie had now formed, placing his hand on Dan’s lower back to get him out of here, nodding politely when someone was greeting him. Sam always seemed to keep quiet around people but he was not so shy when it was just him and Dan alone. He was actually much more fun than he actually seemed, but in the wild jungle of a press conference or a premiere, he was only focused on Dan like he had been for many years now and nothing could ever distract him. Even Dan answering stupid questions and goofing around in interviews. 

Although sometimes he would turn away to keep himself from laughing. 

Jack watched Dan go, his teeth biting his bottom lip gently as if restraining himself to go after him to mess up his hair so everyone outside could see him just like this.

Dane smiled and followed everyone out, wanting nothing more but for the screening to be finally over so he could spend hours just swimming in the depths of Dan’s eyes.


End file.
